Fibrogenic cytokines are important in the pathogenesis of chronic renal transplant rejection. Therapeutic intervention by either an HMG CoA reductase drug or an angiotensin II receptor blocker drug can inhibit these fibrogenic cytokines and thus prevent chronic renal transplant rejection. We are currently searching for additional patients.